


End of Lonliness

by Astrumratio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Kissing, Monsters, POV First Person, Romance, Vanilla, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumratio/pseuds/Astrumratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone, this is literaly the first story I have ever written (that wasn't part of a school project or anything simular) and my native language is swedish so I hope you will bear with me.<br/>I really like RWBY and it's characters so I thought I should try to make a story about my favourite pairing.<br/>The whole thing is told from Weiss's point of view for reasons that will be made obvious later on.<br/>I'm going to do my best to accurately depict their personalities and fighting abilities, I hope you will like it.<br/>I will welcome all manners of critizism as I am just a normal guy who is sure to make misstakes and I want to improve as a writer.<br/>I'm not sure how many chapters this story will end up having, we will just have to wait and see.</p><p>So without further ado, lets get started!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Weiss stared at the Grimm with a mix of fear and amazement.  
She knew Grimm where tough and usually took a lot to bring down but this one was particularly durable with it's scaly hide and it's four legs that where positioned so that it's belly was practically hugging the ground which made it very hard to attack it there.

It was fond of spinning around in a circle with it's head and tail stretched out as a counter to surrounding tactics (it was twice the size of a Nevermore) and it's back was covered in long, sharp spines.

So far they had not been able to inflict any real injury on it, just land glansing blows that slid of it's hard scales.  
”I have to stop it from moving around so much” Weiss thought as she shifted Myrtenaster's chamber to ice dust, ”it's the only way we are going to make any headway here”.

She yelled to the others that she was going to aim for it's left hindleg and readied herself to jump in.  
She saw the other three do their best to draw the Grimm's attention and make it turn it's back towards Weiss, she waited for it's head to be turned away while readying a speed boost glyph under her feet. 

”Now!” she thought as she launched herself forward, trying to land a hit that would anchor the monster's foot to the ground, but luck was not on her side as when her rapier hit the foot it was in the air, so it got encased in ice but it did not do much to reduce the Grimm's mobility.

”Crap” she thought as she conjured another glyph to launch herself away, but the Grimm was a bit faster on the uptake then she would have liked.  
It's large tail came swooping towards her and hit her right leg before she could gain enough distance and sent her flying into the crown of a nearby tree.

Her ears where ringing, she was vaguely aware of her name being shouted by her teammates, then she heard what sounded like Ruby yelling orders.  
Withing a few moments Yang landed on the branch Weiss's body was hanging over, picked Weiss up in her strong arms and started jumping between trees.  
Weiss was a bit dizzy from the impact with the tree but she did not feel seriously injured, there was no blood on the hand she had pressed against her head.  
She did however feel like something was wrong, very wrong.

She closed her eyes and tried to regain focus, when she opened them again it was dark around her.  
She was a bit confused until Yang used her aura's fire effect to illuminate the small tunnle-like cave they where now in.  
”We must have passed a bend in this tunnle” Weiss thought, ”because I can't see any light from an entrance”.  
Yang set Weiss down carefully on the ground, back leaning against the wall, and started instepcting Weiss's leg.  
Shortly thereafter the sound of quick footsteps could be heard, then Ruby came around the corner carrying a bunch of small tree branches she had clearly cut using her scythe.  
”Here Yang, use this to make a fire” she said as she dropped them on the ground, ”we will need more light”.  
”Allright sis” came Yang's answear, and one quick burst of flame from her gauntlet later they had a small fire going.

Almost right after that Blake came into view, nobody being particularly suprised at not having heard her light footsteps.  
”How does it look?” Ruby asked Yang.  
”Not that good” came Yang's answear, and it took Weiss a few moments to realise they where looking at her leg.  
Suprised that she had not thought of it untill now, she looked down at her right leg only to see it covered in blood.  
At that moment it was as if the pain she had forgotten to feel up to that point all came rushing back.  
”AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” she howled in pain.

Ruby immediately took out her scythe and cut of a piece of her red cloak with it, folded it up again, then started binding Weiss's wound.  
”It's ok Weiss, it doesn't look life-threatening but I need to do this, sorry if it hurts” Ruby said as she tied the cloth hard around Weiss's leg.  
After letting out another cry of pain Weiss grit her teeth and tried to regain her composure.  
Ruby grabbed Weiss's right hand with both her hands and held it tight, saying ”I'm here Weiss, it's ok” slowly.

Weiss opened her eyes again, having managed to regain her self control.  
”How did it look Yang?” she asked.  
”I think your knee is broken” Yang answeared, ”and you got a nasty gash on your leg, that thing really scored a nasty hit”.  
Grimacing, Weiss tried to move her leg. She could move her hip joint just fine but as soon as she tried to move the knee she winced in pain.  
”I don't think you can even stand on that,” Blake said ”and that monster is right outside the cave waiting, I guess it can smell us.”

”Crap crap CRAP” Weiss thought ”Now I've not only gone and gotten myself injured, but I've put my team in danger as well!”

”It's ok Weiss, it's not your fault” Ruby said in a soft voice, as if she could see Weiss's thought on her face, ”we will figure something out I promise”

Weiss hung her head and said ”sorry guys, I screwed up” in a low voice.  
Ruby gave her hand another squeeze before standing up and starting their strategy planning.  
”Ok, lets assess the situation, Blake, could you see the Grimm from inside the cave?”  
”No” said Blake ”It is probably waiting for us just to outside the cave entrance, but I can't say if it's on the right or left side”  
”Allright” said Ruby before asking ”did anyone notice what kind of attacks worked better on it during the fight?”  
”Not sure” replied Yang, ”but I think my punshes had the most effect, bludgeoning impacts can damage something that is armoured better then sharp weapons can”  
”Which means that if it is at all intelligent it will most likely try to single you out Yang” said Ruby, ”and if it knows your attack pattern it will be to dangerous for you to try to attack any of it's vital points”.  
”What about it's eyes, isn't there some way we can blind it, at least temporarily?” asked Blake.  
”I've thought of that as well” answeared Ruby ”if only we can get something through those slits in it's mask”.  
”And what about Weiss” said Yang ”she can't even walk in that condition let alone fight”  
Weiss grit her teeth as once again, she thought that she was now putting her team in danger.  
She suprised herself with how much this mattered to her, it wasn't long ago that she considered these three people as nuisances that she just wanted to get away from, now they where her friends who's well-being she cared about even when she was injured.  
”Hehe” she thought to herself as she smiled a bitter smile, ”Ruby must be rubbing of on me”.

”Listen eveyone” Weiss said, ”wouldn't the best idea be for you three to run away while I draw it's attention towards me? I can stay in this cave and wait for you to get back to Beacon and get help”  
”ABSOLUTELY NOT” came a quick and loud reply from Ruby, ”We are NOT leaving you behind, especially not with a wound like that!”  
”But you have to!” Weiss yelled back, ”we can't defeat it like this and we can't let it wander freely either, who knows where it will attack next if we lose track of it!”  
”NO” said Ruby again, more forcefully, ”we are going to deal with this together!”  
”How do you think we can do this alone?” Weiss asked, ”we could not even hurt it properly before and now I can't even fight!”  
Ruby folded her arms, sat down on the ground and said ”just give me a minute, I'l figure it out” then closed her eyes with a stern look on her face.

The cave fell silent as Yang gave Weiss an apologetic look before sinking into deep thought herself, and Blake went back to observe the entrance.  
Weiss bit her lip in anger but didn't say anything more.  
”Of course I don't like this plan!” she thought to herself, ”but I don't see any other options right now, and we can't just sit here and do nothing”.  
She felt angry at herself, angry at her misstake earlier, angry at her inability to help and the fact that she was no better then an anchor dragging everybody else down.  
Yet, when she looked at Ruby, sitting quietly (unusual for her) in thought, Weiss couldn't help but feel a small ray of hope, hope that there was another way to get out of this situation.  
”Please Ruby” she thought, ”please figure out what I can't right now”.

After a few minutes, Ruby suddenly jumped to her feet and exclaimed ”I got it!”  
Everyone turned to look at her, hoping to hear some good news.  
”The main problem is it's scales right?” Ruby said ”then the best way to injure it would be to peel a scale of and attack the place it grew out of, that should be the weakes point on it's hide”  
”That's true” said Blake ”but I don't think we can case a lot of damage hitting such a small point, even if it is vulnerable”.  
”The best weapon for that task is Myrtenaster” said Ruby ”it can pierce through the skin and then release a fire or lightningblast directly into it's body, if we pull that of we could probably injure it's leg joint enough to make it's leg unable to support it's weight, then hit the other three legs to stop it completely from moving”  
”I'm with you so far” said Yang ”but I see two obvious problems. First, how do we get the scale of?”  
”Yang probably has the strength to rip one of” Blake said ”but it would take a lot more time then the Grimm will give her”.  
”Cresent Rose” came Ruby's answear ”if it's tip gets lodged under the scale like this” she demonstrated by putting her scythe's tip under a rock ”it should rip it of once fired one or two times”.  
”Allright” said Yang ”that works, and I'm guessing I will make the best decoy since that monster will be careful to not let me get to close, does that mean Blake will have to stab it with Myrtenaster then?”

Hearing this, Weiss felt a strange feeling. She really liked her weapon, a little more then she would care to admit (especially around Ruby the weapon maniac).  
She had practiced with it since she was very young and it really did feel like an extension of herself when she wielded it in combat.  
The thought of giving it to someone else (even if it was just temporary) made her feel a little uneasy for some reason.  
Then Ruby spoke words she most definitively was not expecting to hear.

”No, the one who will borrow her weapon to Blake, is me”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

”Why?” was the only thought going through Weiss's mind at that moment ”does Ruby want to use Myrtenaster? Why switch weapons between two people?”  
It seemed the other two where thinking the same thing because moments later Blake asked ”Um, why exactly? What do you have in mind Ruby?”  
Ruby answered ”Not only is Myrtenaster's revolver mechanic hard to operate if you'r not used to it, it is also a precision weapon and our target is going to be very small. None of us three would be guarantied to nail the hit properly”.  
Weiss blinked in suprise, she didn't understand where Ruby was going with this.  
”So what are you saying exactly?” she asked.  
”I'm saying we need you for this fight Weiss, and I'm gonna make sure you can do it” came Ruby's answer.

”How?” was the only thing Weiss could say at that point.  
Ruby walked up to her and sat down so that their eyes became level.  
”I'm going to be your legs Weiss” she said.  
”Huh?” Weiss replied ”what do you mean by that?”  
”Exactly what it sounds like” Ruby replied calmly ”I will carry you on my back and act as your legs, Yang will be the decoy, Blake will use Crescent Rose to tear of a scale and then you will stab through it's hide and blast it from inside”.  
Silence echoed through the small cave for a few moments before Weiss said ”But that's never going to work! For so many reasons!”  
Ruby kept her calm smile while answering ”Have you forgotten the size and weight of the weapon I carry around and practice with daily? Carrying you won't be a problem.”  
”As for moving around,” she continued ”I've studied all three of you very closely, how you move in combat, what your preferred styles and approaches are as well as how you execute your attacks, how else would I be able to lead you properly in a fight?”  
Blake nodded in agreement and Yang looked at Ruby, smiling for some reason.

Weiss felt a small feeling slowly starting to grow, was it gratitude towards Ruby, was it exitement or was it fear? She didn't know for sure, but she thought to to herself that since nobody wanted to go for the other option they had, this was simply how it was going to go, one way or the other.  
”Allright then” she said ”but you better be damn sure about this Ruby!”  
”Of course I am” came Ruby's reply ”I would never have suggested it if i thought it couldn't work”.

They then started discussing how to get out of the cave without getting eaten the first thing that happened, Ruby showed Blake how Crescent Rose worked and how to hold it so that it would carry her away from the Grimm when she fired it and it ripped of the scale.  
They eventually decided that Blake would send out her shadow clone through the cave entrance and Yang would punch the Grimm in the face when it went for it so that they could all rush out of the cave, as leaving anyone in there could prove to be a great disadvantage depending on the Grimm's actions.

”Allright” said Ruby as she went down on one knee with her back turned against Weiss ”up you go”.  
Yang and Blake helped Weiss to get up on Ruby's back and then Ruby lifted her up in a piggyback hold.  
Weiss felt a little embarrassed at first but nobody made any smart remarks, only discreet smiles.  
”Ok, take my cloak and tie it around us Yang” Ruby said.  
Yang picked up the red cloak Ruby had taken of and tied it around them both untill Weiss was firmly secured on Ruby's back.  
”There” said Ruby ”now your right hand is free to conjure glyphs”.  
The whole situation felt a little wierd to Weiss, she had never been carried piggyback even by her parents, and she was going into a life and death situation like this, it felt a little surreal.

Everyone moved into position near the cave entrance, and after a quick nod, Weiss conjured up a glyph behind Yang and held it at the ready.  
Blake threw out a shadow clone outside the cave and almost instantly a huge mouth came into view and swallowed it.  
At that exact moment Weiss used the glyph to launch Yang forward, and in a flash of flaming hair Yang's iron fist impacted the Grimm's jaw with a cruching sound.  
The large head reeled back and everyone dashed out of the cave and spread out around the giant monster.

Weiss noticed her right hand had grabbed Ruby's right shoulder, the younger girl really could move around with ease as she carried her, and take sharp turns to.  
She again thought it felt strange but then shook her head and thought to herself ”stay focused on your job for now, you can be awkward later Weiss!”

Yang was in front of the monster's face shooting fireblasts at it, aiming for the eye slits in the mask in an attempt to at least make it harder for it to see properly, Ruby stayed a bit behind Yang, skillfully jumping around using the glyphs Weiss conjured.  
The plan was to make the grim think Ruby and Weiss was hanging back looking for an opening to strike at, and it seemed to be working as it advanced on them roaring furiously.

Then, as if from nowhear, came Blake flying towards the Grimm's right front leg.  
She spun around as she extended Crescent Rose's blade and slammed it sideways, lodging it firmly under a scale that was right on the leg joint, put her foot on the small extension behind the blade and pulled the trigger.  
The scale was ripped clean of and the force carried Blake away from the Grimm fast, it struck out in rage but missed as Yang's fireblasts had indeed made it temporarily dazzled.  
Ruby instantly started running towards the monster's left side and Weiss felt her leg getting squeezed, once, the signal to ready a glyph.  
She waited for the second squeeze as the Grimm turned it's head towards them and opened it's mouth.  
Then came the second squeeze and Weiss made a glyph under Ruby that launched her sideways over the monster's head, right towards the right front leg.  
Ruby turned around in the air and her feet landed on a new glyph Weiss just made, then launched herself straight towards the small area with the missing scale, rotating to give Weiss's strike more momentum.  
All of Weiss's concentration was on the tip of her rapier and her target, and on making the two meet. The last few meters felt longer then they actually where, but then she finally felt the soft resistance as she plunged Myrtenaster deep into the Grimm's flesh.  
She immediately pulled the trigger and sent a fiery blast straight into the monster's body, quickly rotated the chamber to lightning and pulled the trigger again.

The Grimm howled in rage and pain as it's leg gave way under it's weight, Ruby kicked off hard from it's body and pulled myrtenaster out with an almost comical 'plop' sound.  
Weiss made a glyph under Ruby's feet that launched them straight up in the air to avoid the giant head sweeping in from the side, then another one that Ruby used to jump to a nearby tree, landing on a thick branch. 

Weiss heart was pounding, that must have been both the scariest and most exiting manouver she had ever done in a fight, seeing as she had basically left herself completely in the hands of another person.  
She also noticed she found it strangely reassuring to feel the movement of Ruby's strong muscles as she moved.  
She really did do an amazing job of acting as Weiss's legs, just like she said.  
She looked at Ruby's face, it had a stern look on it but also looked confident, and Weiss realised it must have been the same for Ruby just now, she had also trusted Weiss to pull of her end of the attack.  
She remembered Yang having said something in passing at one point, that Ruby was not comfortable being separated from Cresent Rose for to long, even in situations that in no way involved combat.  
She felt a sudden rush of admiration for the younger girl, and a happiness of having her as a leader.

Yang came flying and landed on the tree next to theirs.  
”Allright, now we'r getting somewhear” she exclaimed.  
”Don't get to exited Yang” said Ruby, looking at the giant Grimm as it roared ”it's still dangerous, treat it as if it still had the use of all it's legs”.  
”Allright sis” said yang as she reloaded her gauntlets with a new round of cartriges.  
”Shall we go for the second dance?” she said and readied herself.  
Just then Blake landed on another branch.  
”Not yet” came Ruby's answear ”this Grimm is smart, it might expect what we will do next”  
She fell silent for a moment then said ”allright, slight modification to the plan”  
She quickly told them and after making sure everyone understood, Yang and Blake ran in opposite directions and Ruby jumped down from the tree and ran straight for the Grimm. 

Weiss found herself grabbing Ruby's right shoulder again, but she wasn't as scared now as she had been at the start. She trusted Ruby to do her part, so she had to do hers as well.

Ruby ran straight towards the Grimm's giant head, then made a sudden stop as it readied itself to strike, and Weiss slammed her rapier into the ground creating a big block of ice in front of them.  
Not a second later Ruby jumped back and Yang came flying from behind them and slammed a fiery fist into the block of ice, chattering it and sending ice chards of all sizes flying straight into the Grim's face.  
A few of them must have made it through the slits in it's mask, as it started thrashing it's head around and growling angrily. 

Blake chose this moment to go straight for it's right hindleg, diagonally from the front so that she would be further way from the tail, and neatly jammed Cresccent Rose's edge under another scale before launching herself back the same way she came, tearing it clean of.  
The grimm, let out a howl and slammed it's tail towards the area with the now missing scale, just like Ruby thought it would do.  
She gave Weiss's leg a squeeze and Weiss conjured a glyph under Blake's feet that launched her over the Grimm, towards it's other hindleg.  
Blake elegantly flew through the air and repeated the process, taking a scale on it's left hindleg with her this time.

Yang rushed towards it's left hindleg, as if to land a heavy attack on it, making sure her aura burned as brightly as possible.  
The moster's tail came swinging around to hit Yang, but she used her gauntlet blasts to change direction and distance herself from it, while Ruby was running as fast as she could towards it's right hindleg.  
She gave Weiss a squeeze and after launching herself towards their target with the glyph, she rotated in mid-air like she had done before to give the attack more momentum.  
This time it felt easier to land the rapier dead center on the target area, ”perhaps because we have done it once allready” Weiss thougt to herself as she pulled the trigger two times in fast succession like she did last time.

The Grimm roared as it could no longer support it's entire right side and tried to swing it's tail back, but Ruby and Weiss had allready used a glyph to jump up above it, where they saw Blake approaching from the monster's right side aiming for a scale on it's neck, and Yang flying towards it from the other side. 

This time Yang did not retreat, instead she ducked under the giant mouth at the last second and delivered a devastating uppercut to it's bottom jaw, just as Blake lodged the scythe's tip under a scale on the right side of the creatures neck and blasted of, revealing to Ruby and Weiss their final target.  
Ruby had already launched herself towards it using Weiss's glyph and had begun the attack rotation.  
The distance to their target felt like an eternity to Weiss, she was focusing every nerve in her body on this one task, landing the killing blow.  
The beast's head started to turn, but then Yang hit it again as hard as she could on it's right side to push the head to the left and reveal the weak point on the neck.

Seconds felt like minutes, and then, finally, Weiss felt the tip of her blade sink into the flesh of the monster.  
She pulled the trigger, rotated the chamber, repeated, repeated and repeated.  
She could feel the strong smell of cindered flesh burning her nostrils as the giant Grimm roared in pain, and then finally it's head slammed into the ground hard and it stopped moving.  
Weiss pulled her blade out and Ruby hastily jumped away, landing on the ground some distance away from the beast.

It still wasn't dead, but they had severed it's nerves and it was now paralysed from the neck down.  
”Tough bastard” Weiss heard Yang say ”he just doesn't know when to quit”.  
Blake joined them where they stood ”how should we finish it of?” she asked.  
”shoot it's neck where Weiss's attack hit,” Ruby said ”until we make a gash large enough for it to bleed out”.  
Nobody objected to this plan, as they did not want to go near it again if it could be avoided.  
Blake folded Crescent Rose back into gun-mode and gave it to Weiss before pulling her sword and shifting it into pistol mode.  
Weiss took one look at Ruby, who gave her a nod in return, then took aim along the other two and started shooting when Ruby said ”Fire!”.

It was evening when they got back to Beacon, Ruby had insisted on carrying Weiss all the way so Yang held on to Crescent Rose for now, and the first place they went to was the infirmary.  
The nurse immediately put Weiss in a bed and went to get something to fix the knee to in order to keep it straight, the wrapped her leg in bandages and gave her some medicine that tasted really bad.

When she left Ruby sat down on a chair next to the bed and grabbed Weiss's left hand with both of hers, held it tight and looked straight into her eyes.  
Weiss was suprised to see tears in the corners of Ruby's eyes.  
”I'm so glad you're ok Weiss!” she said in a soft voice ”Sorry I put you through a battle like that, it must have been scary”.  
Weiss could not help but smile, she put her other hand on top of Ruby's and said ”no, thank you for letting me fight together with you like that, I will never forget this day as long as I live”  
Weiss could feel her own eyes getting slightly moist as she saw a small smile grow on Ruby's face.  
Before she knew it, Ruby had pulled her into a hug, sobbing softly onto Weiss's shoulder.  
”I'm so glad you are ok” she wispered a few times, and after a few moments of suprise, Weiss found herself returning the hug.

At that point, she realised what it was she had felt back in that cave.  
It wasn't gratitude or exitement or even fear, it was happiness.  
Pure and simple happiness that she, for probably the first time, did not feel alone.  
She felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged Ruby tighter, neither one needing to speak a single word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last of the first 3 chapters that form the first story in this work.  
> I'm planning on adding more chapters but these three really are meant to be read back to back.
> 
> I hope you all like this story, I've tried my best to make it flow as naturally as possible but if you notice something I did wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, you can only improve as an artist by taking the feedback you recieve on your works to heart.

The next day team RWBY was the heroes of Beacon, every student was talking about their fight with the giant, unknown Grimm that had seemed unstoppable but was taken down in the end.  
When Blake and Yang visited Weiss in the infirmary around noon, word had even reached Weiss's ears.  
”Apperantly, someone tipped the school's blabbermouths of” Yang said ”and now the news are all over the school”  
”They even want to hold a special seminar where we tell everyone how we fought and killed it” she continued ”that's where Ruby is now by the way, in Goodwitch's office discussing the plans for that, she really wanted to be here though if Goodwitch had let her”.  
Weiss laughed to herself, the thought of Ruby and Goodwitch trying to plan a special event together conjured up all sorts of funny images in her head.  
”I'm thirsty” said Yang ”I'l go get us all something to drink”.  
As she strolled of, Blake leaned closer to Weiss and said ”What Yang isn't saying is that she was the one to leak the story to the whole school, she was almost bursting with pride over Ruby when she did it too”.  
”I kinda figured it went something like that” Weiss said.  
The two of them shared a small laugh over the crazy sisters that where their teammates.

Later that evening Ruby came to the infirmary, looking apologetic.  
”Sorry” she said ”one of my conditions for holding the special seminar thing was that we should wait until you'r leg is healed and that all four of us are there to tell the story, it took longer then I thought to get Goodwitch to agree to my demand”.  
Weiss could not help but laugh at this as her earlier thoughts on this subject where proven to be correct.  
”It's ok Ruby” she said ”I got plenty of laughs just thinking about the two of you debating something like this”.  
Ruby looked a little happier as she walked up to Weiss's bed and sat down on the chair next to it where she had spent the previous night.  
”How does your leg feel?” Ruby asked.  
”Well, not good but at least it doesn't hurt anymore” Weiss replied.  
”I'm glad to hear that” Ruby said in a happy tone.

They spent quite a long time talking after that, they talked about the fight with the giant Grimm, what name and danger rank it was going to get in the archives since it was apperantly a new species nobody had seen before, how they where going to do the seminar and how stubborn Goodwitch where, Weiss told Ruby about Yang leaking the story, they just kept talking and enjoying eachother's company.

Suddenly they noticed how dark it had gotten outside, they had completely lost track of time.  
”Huh, I think someone stole the sun when we wheren't looking” said Ruby.  
Weiss giggled at her joke as she had not noticed the time either.  
”Well then, maybie I should go let the others know you are doing well” said Ruby, ”everyone in team JNPR have been asking about you all day since they where not allowed to visit you just yet”  
She got up from her chair, but as she started to turn around Weiss felt a sudden urge in her chest and, suprising even herself, she quickly extended her hand and grabbed Ruby's left sleeve.  
”Don't go” she said in a low voice as Ruby turned back towards her with a questioning look on her face ”please, don't go just yet”.  
Ruby sat down on the bed next to Weiss, who was now sitting up.  
Weiss didn't know why, but her throat felt dry, her heart was starting to beat faster and she was sweating a little, all she knew for sure was that she didn't want Ruby to leave.  
She hung her head, unable to look Ruby in the eye, and just kept a hold of Ruby's sleeve.  
After a while she felt Ruby's other hand gently touch her face and lifting it up so that their eyes met.  
”Wow” Weiss thought to herself ”I never realised how beautiful those silver eyes actually are”  
There was a small, gentle smile on Ruby's face as she said in a low voice ”I don't want to leave either”.  
Weiss found herself swallowing hard and her heart started beating harder, ”I wouldn't be suprised if Ruby can see it by now” she thought.  
Still with her right hand caressing Weiss's left cheek, Ruby let her thumb gently glide across the scar over Weiss's eye. She then started to lean closer.  
Feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her throat, Weiss also started to lean closer.

They eventually got so close that they could feel eachother's breath on their faces, and paused there for just a moment looking deep into eachother's eyes.  
Then Weiss parted her lips more and made a small, indistinct sound.  
Ruby leaned in the last bit and sealed Weiss's mouth with her own while wrapping one arm around Weiss's back and her other hand behind her head.  
She kissed Weiss deeply while alternating between gently patting her head and running her fingers through Weiss's long silky hair (that was hanging freely at the moment) while holding her tight with her other arm.  
Weiss put her arms around Ruby's neck and returned the kiss, she could feel her eyes getting moist but she didn't care, this was probably the happiest she had ever felt.

After a while (she wasn't sure how long) their lips separated and they sat there looking at each other.  
Ruby looked a little concerned when she saw Weiss's tears but Weiss quickly said ”don't worry, it's tears of happiness” while smiling a warm smile.  
Ruby's own smile returned to her face and she used the back of her index finger to gently wipe the tears from Weiss's eyes.

Weiss felt the fire in her chest grow even stronger at this small gesture of intimacy, it rapidly reached the point where she couldn't stand it any longer.  
”More” she said in a small, almost frail voice ”touch me more Ruby, please!”  
Ruby complied by getting up, standing Weiss's pillow up towards the wall just behind the beds head end, and sitting down behind Weiss so that her chest touched Weiss's back, then folding her arms around her and holding her tight.  
Weiss could feel Ruby's chin resting on her shoulder and Ruby's cheek gently stroking against her own.  
She could feel two small but firm points pressing against her back, she could feel Ruby's strong arms holding her in a firm but gentle embrace, and she could feel Ruby's warmth enfold her.

”O my god” she thought ”this is the happiest I have ever felt, I want Ruby to touch me more”  
She grabbed Ruby's right hand and guided it in under her nightgown to her breast.  
Ruby understood the gesture and started caressing her breast, sometimes rolling her nipple between her fingertips.  
Weiss let out a soft moan as a new sensation rushed through her body, she knew about sex of course but she was a virgin, and she had not expected to feel this way from another girl's touch.

She soon forgot to worry about it though as Ruby started to gently kiss her neck and run her tounge around her ear.  
Weiss's breathing became heavier and she let more moans escape her mouth.  
”Hehe, you sound so adorable Weiss” Ruby wispered in her ear ”it makes me want to make you moan a lot more”.  
Ruby's other hand slowly pulled up Weiss's nightgown, then moved down and slid into her panties.  
”Wow Weiss, you are absolutely soaked down here” Ruby said in an exited voice.  
Weiss could feel her face getting hot. ”It wouldn't suprise me if I'm so red i can be seen glowing in the dark right now” she thought, but she didn't say anything and she didn't struggle.  
Ruby leaned in right next to Weiss's ear again and wispered ”It's ok, I'm just as wet as you” in a seductive voice.  
She then slid a finger into Weiss's pussy and slowly started to move it around.

Weiss quickly covered her mouth with both her hands to stop herself from screaming, the sensation was out of this world.  
It was as if Ruby's every movement with her finger sent electric shocks through Weiss's entire body.  
”Now now, I want to hear you properly Weiss” Ruby said in that smooth voice, then she inserted another finger and started to caress Weiss's breast again.

Weiss started to lose all sense of reason, her thoughts where being drowned in happiness and pleasure and she forgot to cover her mouth.  
She was moaning hard now, not caring who might hear it.  
Then Ruby kissed her neck again and sent Weiss over the edge.  
She screamed outright as her mind turned to pure white and convulsions rocked her body, her pussy clamping down as hard as it could on Ruby's fingers.

When the climax subsided a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through her entire body as Ruby put both arms around her again and held her in a firm, warm embrace.  
She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she lifted her arms up to grab Ruby's head and slid down a bit while tilting her head back, the result being that Ruby's face ended up right above hers and upside-down from Weiss's perspective.  
She pleaded with her eyes and Ruby kissed her in that position, it felt a little wierd but good nevertheless.

Ruby then carefully got up and lay Weiss down on her back, then sat down on her left side (the side with the un-injured leg), put her palms against Weiss's palms and intertwined their fingers, then pressed Weiss's hands down in the mattress, one hand on each side of her head.

Her face above Weiss's, hair hanging down framing it, Ruby slowly lowered herself then planted another kiss on Weiss's mouth, pushing her tounge in and swirling it around as she did her best to feed Weiss her saliva.  
Weiss greedily drank it all, it tasted like sweet nectar to her, and wondered why it felt so good to be dominated by Ruby like this.

Ruby pulld back from the kiss, both of them panting, before starting to run her tounge over Weiss's neck, collarbone, ears and breasts.  
She stopped for a bit and took the nipple of one breast between her front teeth, then very slowly squeezed it until she got a moan from Weiss, thn released it again, not having caused any pain or discomfort. She then gently blew air on the nipple, causing Weiss to shudder, before putting her soft lips around it and more or less massaging it with them.

Weiss felt a new surge of pleasure, let more sweet moans escape her mouth, and realised why it felt so incredibly good when Ruby dominated her like this.  
It was the same as when they had fought the giant Grimm earlier, back then she had entrusted Ruby with her body and trusted that she would not let any harm come to it.  
Now she was, in a simular way, entrusting Ruby with her body but also her heart, and she trusted Ruby to take good care of it.

The realisation caused another surge of pleasure to sweep through her body, she had finally found someone with whom she could drop all her barriers and facades, expose herself completely to, and who she could trust to take everything that she was, laid bare, and accept it as it was.  
Someone who could finally dispell her shroud of loneliness she had carried around her entire life.  
More tears started to flow from her eyes as Ruby lay down next to her, put her right arm around her neck, started kissing her again, and put the other hand down her panties and stuck two fingers into her pussy.  
Weiss grabbed around Ruby's neck with both arms and answeared the kiss while trying to move her hips to match Ruby's fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy.  
She cried warm tears of happiness as her heart leapt of joy, and it didn't take long for her to climax again, this time while keeping their mouths connected.

Ruby pulled her fingers out and looked at them.  
”Wow” she said again ”look Weiss, you got my whole hand wet”.  
She then put her index finger into her mouth and tasted Weiss's juices.  
”Mmm, tastes delicious” she said as she started on the middle finger.  
Weiss could not hold herself back and took Ruby's little finger and ring finger into her mouth and started licking them clean.  
It tasted a little strange but it wasn't bad, so she continued along with Ruby to lick the whole hand clean, then grabbed Ruby's neck with one hand, opened her mouth and poured everything she had licked of her hand into her mouth.  
Ruby happily drank what was offered to her, licked her lips and said ”thanks for the meal” with a happy look on her face.  
Weiss could not help but let a small laugh espace her, shortly followed by another that Ruby joined in on.

They sat there for a little while, laughing quietly, before wiping the tears from eachother's eyes (Ruby's silver eyes looking even more beautiful with the moonlight that was now coming in glittering in her small tears around and in her eyes).

”Do you want me to stay here tonight?” Ruby asked ”I don't care if someone finds me here”  
Weiss slowly nodded, she didn't trust her own voice right now.  
”Then I'l do just that” said Ruby as she went over to a drawer and took out one of the infirmary's nightgowns and changed into it, then climbed into the bed and leyed herself down behind Weiss, spooning her, and putting her arm around Weiss's abdomen.  
”Good night Weiss” she wispered, gently stroking the back of Weiss's neck with the tip of her nose.  
As Weiss lay here, slowly drifting of to sleep, enfolded by Ruby's warmth, only one thought kept going through her head over and over.  
”I'm so, so very happy”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the next promised chapter. This one will have something for you bumblebee fans in addition to Weiss and Ruby deepening their relationship.  
> As always feel free to give your thoughts on the text, hopefully I didn't screw anything up :)
> 
> Astrumratio

Weiss woke up the next day feeling like she was floating on clouds.  
Waking up next to Ruby and vividly re-living last night's memories even made her forget about her injury for a few minutes.  
She laid there for a while gently stroking the arm that held her and just basked in Ruby's warmth.

Eventually she started to pull on the arm carefully while wispering ”Ruby, wake up, it's morning”.  
She heard a yawn behind her and then Ruby sat up rubbing her eyes.  
Weiss rolled onto her back and looked up at Ruby who looked back with a somewhat sleepy but still happy face.  
”Good morning my white princess” she said in a jokingly formal tone.  
Weiss returned the greeting with ”good morning my rosy knight” in the same tone.  
They both giggled at each other.

Not long after Ruby had gotten dressed Yang and Blake walked into the infirmary.  
”Good morning team” Yang chimed happily, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
Blake was also smiling although more discreetly.  
”Hmm” Weiss thought to herself ”both are acting just a little bit strange, it's subtle but it's there, I wonder what's gotten them in such a good mood”.  
Ruby said ”Yang, i can clearly tell that you want to say something so please don't leave it hanging in the air”.  
”O my” Yang said as her grin widened ”is it that obvious?”  
”Yang, a person who didn't know you at all could read you like an open book right now, and I'm your sister” Ruby replied, trying to sound matter-of-factly ”quit stalling and just say it before you burst”.  
”Very well then” Yang said as she held up her palms in feigned defeat.

The next thing Weiss knew, she and Ruby had been pulled into one of Yang's trademark bearhugs.  
She held them rather tight (enough to make breathing difficult) and then exclaimed ”I'm soooo happy for you two!”  
Weiss and Ruby looked at each other in suprise for a moment before Blake explained.  
”Actually, when Ruby didn't come back to our room last night I went to look for her, and I found her, somewhat indisposed”  
Weiss could feel her entire face getting hot, even her ears, as she realised at what time Blake must have walked into the infirmary.  
”W-w-w-what d-did you s-s-see e-exactly?” she stammered.  
Blake titled her head slightly sideways with a small smile and said ”O nothing much, just enough to make sure you too where allright and most definitively didn't want to speak to anyone else at the moment”.

”If I wasn't as red as Ruby's cloak allready I must certainly be now” Weiss thought.  
Yang let them go, put her hands on Weiss's shoulders, looked straight into her eyes and said ”I am happy to welcome you to the family Weiss” as she flashed her giant grin again.  
Ruby put her arms around Weiss's neck and said ”Isn't that great Weiss? Now we won't have to be all awkward about how to tell them” in her happy voice.  
”You have a strange idea of what is and isn't awkward” Weiss thought to herself.

Yang took a step back and stood next to Blake before continuing ”Well I'm certainly glad, this means that we can now tell you two a little something”  
”Hmm” Ruby mused ”and what might that be?”  
”We are dating as well” Yang answeared in a completely carefree manner.  
Weiss's jaw almost dropped when she heard this.  
”Wait” she said ”you mean you two are going out?! For how long?”  
”About a mounth” Blake replied ”we agreed to not say anything about it untill you two figured out how you felt about each other”.  
”Yea, we didn't want to make you feel like we where pressuring you or anything” Yang said.

Weiss was speechless, she wondered just how many big revelations could happen in one morning.  
Ruby however recovered a little faster, then jumped up and pulled Yang and Blake into a hug. ”I'm so happy for you guys!” she said.  
”It's funny” Weiss thought ”Ruby's reaction almost perfectly mirrors Yang's, they really are sisters aren't they?”

The next few nights Weiss had to sleep alone, apperantly the nurse had heard her during THAT night (something that caused her face to grow hot again) and had chosen to not interrupt, but she wasn't going to let it happen again and had now put a silent alarm on the door at night.  
She was allowed more visitors though and both team JNPR and her teammates came to visit every day.  
Ren had made a cake (and kept it in a locked box so Nora couldn't get to it) that he brought and all eight of them had a little celebration.

After about a week she was cleared to leave the ward. The nurse offered her a crutch but Ruby insisted on it being unnecessary and put Weiss's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk.  
Weiss didn't object as she was longing to feel Ruby's touch again and this was a perfect chance.

When they got back to their team's room Blake lay on her back on the bed reading a book with her head in Yang's lap and Yang was stroking her cat ears with one hand. Blake looked like she was enjoying the treatment.  
Yang looked up and said ”Welcome home Weiss” with that big grin of hers.  
Weiss humored her and answered ”I'm back”.  
Ruby sat her down on the other bed then climbed up into her own, rummaged around in it a bit before climbing back down and sitting next to Weiss with a bunch of papers in her arms.  
”Here, these are notes I took in class on what you missed, I'l help you through them” she said.  
”Yea you should have seen her” said Yang ”sis has been more focused on schoolwork then ever before this last week”.  
”Shut up Yang” Ruby replied, pouting slightly (something that made her look adorable to Weiss).

Since it was sunday they had no classes, so Ruby and Weiss spent the rest of the day going through all the notes.  
”This is from proffesor Port's class on alternative techniques for fighting the Grimm, I skipped the part about how he wrestled an ursa with his bare hands when he was a 'wee lad', hope you don't mind” said Ruby.  
”O good” Weiss replied ”now we actually have a chance of getting to what the class was about before sundown”.  
Everyone laughed at this and Weiss thought to herself ”The atmospere in this room has gotten a lot warmer lately, I'm glad to be back”.

They kept going until late in the evening when the sun had almost set, a beautiful light was coming in from the window.  
Weiss stretched her arms and back after what had seemed like a neverending tide of notes to go through, Ruby had been quite diligent in her efforts.  
”This girl sure has come a long way since our first meeting” Weiss thought to herself.  
Ruby was stretching her back as well when Yang walked over to them.  
”Here” she said and gave them a cold juice can each.  
”Thanks sis” Ruby said as she happily accepted the tomato juice and gave the melon juice to Weiss.  
Weiss opened the can and gladly started drinking, the cold liquid feeling very soothing after a hard day's work.

”So, what's sis like in bed?” Yang suddenly asked out of nowhear with a huge grin on her face.  
Weiss choked on her juice, sprayed an elegant fountain of small drops (glittering in the evening sunlight as they flew through the air) and started coughing heavily.  
When the chock died down Weiss could feel Ruby rubbing her back and hear Yang's loud laughter and see Blake laughing quietly into her hand where she sat on her bed.  
”Yang, that was really mean!” she heard Ruby yell in an irritated voice.  
Yang stopped laughing and said ”come on, it was just a joke, besides, I've always wanted to see someone react like that in real life” as she flashed a big smile.  
”Then do it to Jaune, he's allready used to embarrassing himself” came Ruby's retort and Weiss thought that it was kinda sad that she was agreeing to that statement.

”Are you ok Weiss?” Ruby asked in a softer tone as she turned to look at her face.  
”I'm fine” Weiss managed ”just a little suprised that's all”.  
”I think that was our prankster's intention” said Ruby as she glared at Yang again.  
”You really should apologise you know” she continued as she held Weiss's shoulders.  
Weiss was suprised by how glad she felt that Ruby was defending her, even if it was over something so small as a silly prank.  
”Allright then” Yang said, then twirled her hand above her head as if to do an exaggerated bow.  
”And skip the unserious one if you don't mind” Ruby quickly cut in.  
”Fine” said Yang in a more serious tone, then looked Weiss in the eye and said ”I'm sorry, I wanted to tease you but I went a little to far”.  
”Thank you” Weiss replied.  
Then Yang turned her head slightly and glanced at Blake, who's ears twitched a little as she gave a small nod.  
Yang returned the nod and turned her gaze back towards Ruby and Weiss, smiling broadly.  
”And as an apology, let's reverse the question i asked you, so that I'm the one who has to answear instead”

”Wai...what?” Ruby and Weiss said in almost perfect unison.  
Yang just smiled and said ”You will figure out what I mean soon enough” as she walked over to Blake and sat down next to her.  
She lifted her hand to Blake's chin and slowly drew her finger along the jawline as she said ”Isn't that right, my sweet little kitty?” in a sultry voice.  
In response, Blake held her hands in front of her and clawed at the air like a playing cat would, stuck out the tip of her tounge and said ”Of course master, meow”.  
Weiss felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes widened as it dawned on her what these two where going to do, yet for some reason no sound escaped her mouth. She just sat there and observed what was unfolding in front of her, not really sure what to think.

Yang's hand moved down to stroke Blake's neck and collarbone with the fingertips while her other hand gently scratched behind Blake's cat ears before slowly stroking them (Blake didn't wear her bow anymore when it was just the four of them in their room).  
A look of bliss came over Blake's face as she made a sound Weiss had never heard her make before, she purred.  
Yang moved her hand up again and started to gently scratch Blake under her chin while saying ”you like that don't you my little kitty cat? O yes you do, o yes you do”, sounding exactly like she was talking to a pet cat.  
Blake patted Yang's leg with her 'paws' and continued purring, looking like she thoroughly enjoyed herself. 

Yang put her left thumb on Blake's chin and slowly pulled her mouth open, then leaned closer and wispered ”stick out your tounge, pretty please” while putting her other hand behind Blake's head and burying her fingers in that jet black hair.  
Blake meowed and then complied, and as she stuck out her pink tounge Yang took it into her mouth and started sucking on it while putting her left arm around Blake's back and pulling her close.  
Blake put her hands on Yang's shoulders and closed her eyes as she continued to purr.

Weiss was sitting like a statue, completely motionless and soundless, and just staired at the spectacle taking place before her eyes.  
”How can they be so completely comfortable doing that sort of role-play?” Weiss thought ”and in front of us even!”.  
As she saw Yang move down and lick Blakes neck (earning her another cute 'meow'), she noticed that she was breathing through her mouth and touching her own neck with her right hand.  
She remembered what it had felt like when Ruby did that to her and her heart started to pick up it's pace.

By the time Yang's hand had found it's way to Blakes breast and started to grope it through her clothes, Weiss noticed Ruby had grabbed her left hand with both of hers and was squeezing it tight.  
She glanced at Ruby's face and saw that she was also breathing heavily through her mouth as she staired wide-eyed at the two older girls.

Seeing this made Weiss painfully aware of the fire that had begun to rage in her chest again and she found herself wishing Ruby would push her down on the bed right there and then, but neither of the two could look away from the show just yet as Blake was now sitting in Yang's lap and Yang's hand had found it's way down into Blake's pants and was moving rythmically.  
She kept her other hand behind Blake's head and reached up to let her tounge playfully lick the cat ears before taking the tip on one into her mouth.  
Blake let a long ”Meoooooow!” escape her as her whole body started fidgeting, then she threw her arms around Yang and pulled herself close while saying ”Master, please keep going master! Meow!”.

Yang picked up the pace and it wasn't long before Blake threw her head back and screamed as her whole body contorted while Yang held her in a steady hug.  
When she calmed down she was breathing heavily, then put her arms around Yangs neck and started stroking her cheek against Yang's while purring happily.  
Weiss finally let out the long breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding and she could hear Ruby do the same.  
They both panted hard as they fought for air.  
Weiss looked at Ruby who returned her gaze, and Weiss could see the same fire that raged in her own chest shine in those beautiful silver eyes.

Without really thinking what she was doing, Weiss put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a piece of red cloth.  
It was the piece of the red cloak Ruby had cut of and used to bind the wound in the cave, Weiss had asked the nurse to wash it and then let her keep it.  
She had spent every night she had to sleep alone in the ward tightly holding this piece of cloth, and she had reached into her pocket several times today just to feel it.  
As she looked at Ruby with pleading eyes, she said ”Ruby, please use this on me” then held out her wrists with the cloth hanging over them.

Ruby looked at her for a few seconds, as if asking ”Are you sure?”, then Weiss gave a small nod and Ruby took the cloth piece (with slightly shaking hands) and tied Weiss's wrists together.  
She then put her left hand on Weiss's shoulder and pushed her down on her back on top of the bed, grabbed Weiss's tied hands and pressed them down into the matress above her head, then straddled her.

Weiss started to fidget a bit trying to rub her thighes together, her crotch was almost aching.  
Ruby, still with her hands pressing down on Weiss's shoulder and hands, leaned in close, breathing heavily with her hair hanging down around her face, and wispered ”Are you sure this is really ok?”.  
Weiss looked up at the younger girl and only had one thought, that she loved her deeply and desired her touch more then anything in the world right now.  
She slowly opened her mouth (feeling her eyes getting moist and her vision becoming cloudy) and said in a frail voice”Hurry Ruby, do whatever you want with me, ravage me as much as you can, make me yours!”.

Ruby closed the distance and started kissing Weiss deeply while pressing down on her as hard as she could.  
Tears started to roll down Weiss's cheeks as she answeared the kiss and felt her arousal climb to new hights, she completely surrendered herself to Ruby and loved every second of it.  
Ruby soon moved her hands down and pulled Weiss's top up over her head so that it was now wrapped around her arms, then took her bra of completely exposing her chest and stomach.  
She then moved her head slightly sideways and started licking Weiss's armpit while groping her breasts with one hand and returning the other one to pressing her tied hands down.  
Weiss felt her face growing hot but it didn't bother her, the thought of Ruby doing embarrasing things to her just made her happy at this point.  
Ruby traced her tounge along Weiss's collarbone, then down the chest and started rolling it around a nipple while pinching the other one between her fingertips.  
She alternated which breats she pinched and licked back and forth a few times before putting one hand on each breats and moving down, sticking her tounge in Weiss's navel.  
Weiss was so wet now that even her inner thighs where soaked and she threw her head from side to side as she moaned hard.

Then finally, Ruby pulled of the last of Weiss's clothes, including her drenched panties, leaving her fully exposed with her wrists still tied.  
Weiss whimpered as she parted her legs, showing her glistening wet pussy to the girl she loved.  
Ruby put her head between Weiss's legs and lightly blew air on her pussy.  
A shudder went through Weiss's entire body as she protested ”No! Please don't tease me, I can't take it right now!”.  
Ruby looked up, smiled and said ”Then what is your wish, my princess?”.  
Weiss looked at Ruby's face and begged ”Fuck me Ruby! Take me hard!”.  
”As you wish” Ruby replied just before she put her mouth on Weiss's crotch and slid her tounge into her pussy.

Weiss's back arched as she screamed, she was so turned on that just feeling the tounge getting inserted was enough to make her come.  
Ruby didn't give her any rest though and started rolling her tounge around and pulling it in and out while pressing on the clit with her upper lip, her hands now caressing the inner thighs.  
Weiss's mind was in the clouds, soaring high on feelings of pleasure and happiness as she moaned hard.  
Ruby took Weiss's un-injured leg and lifted it up, then ran her tounge over the back of the knee before taking the toes into her mouth and letting her tounge play between them.

New pleasurable moans and screems escaped Weiss's mouth and as her head rolled sideways she saw that Blake and Yang had started again.  
The two of them where now in a 69 position, Yang on top, and licking each other's pussies like crazy (both of them moaning and purring respectively).  
Ruby suddenly stopped and put the leg down, when Weiss looked she saw that Ruby was hastily taking all her clothes of, even her panties and socks, then straddled Weiss's face and pressed her pussy towads her mouth.

Weiss didn't waste any time starting to lick and suck on Ruby's pussy.  
It tasted like sweet honey to her, even better then Ruby's saliva, and she happily drank what the younger girl gave her.  
She felt Ruby remove the restraint and Weiss's remaining clothes, freeing her arms.  
Ruby then lay down alongside Weiss and wrapped her legs around her good leg before smiling and saying ”Let's both fuck eachother”.

Soon they both had one hand's fingers in the other's pussy while holding eachother tight with the other arm, mouths joined in a fiery, passionate kiss.  
Weiss could feel Ruby's tight pussy squeezing her three fingers everytime she trust them in and she felt her own pussy do the same to Ruby's fingers.  
She was vaguely aware of Yang's and Blake's moans coming from the other side of the room and her tears that dripped down her cheeks but most of all she felt the kiss.  
There was so much emotion in that kiss, it was like they both tried to convey everything they felt for eachother, and it was working. 

Weiss thought that she loved Ruby deeply, she was glad Blake and Yang where her friends and she was thankful that she had come to Beacon when she did so that she got to meet them all.  
After a few more minutes both of them came as they held eachother as tight as possible, they then licked eachother's fingers clean before mixing their juices with another kiss, then layed there just relaxing in eachother's arms, waiting for their pulse to slowly return to normal.

Ruby gently stroked Weiss's cheek with her hand, and Weiss returned the gesture as they both looked into eachother's eyes and smiled.  
They stayed that way for a while before Ruby got up and went to get their pyjamas.  
As Weiss sat up she saw Blake cuddled up with her head in Yang's lap, a hand slowly petting it (they had both changed into their pyjamas).  
She looked at Yang who didn't say anything but showed her a big smile, and she thought ”clever minx, you planned this entire thing out didn't you?”  
Yang gave Weiss a small nod before laying down, pulling Blake into her arms and the covers over them both.  
”Sweet dreams” she said.

Ruby changed into her pyjamas then helped Weiss with hers, then mirrored Yang by laying down next to Weiss, pulling her into her arms and put the covers over them both.  
She gave Weiss a soft kiss on the forehead and wispered ”Goodnight Weiss, I love you”.  
”I love you too Ruby” Weiss replied as she put her head against Ruby's chest, feeling full of happiness and warmth as she slowly drifted of to sleep while listening to Ruby's heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fifth and final chapter of this story, I hope you all liked it.  
> It's been suprisingly fun writing this and now I feel like I sort of know what I'm doing.  
> Keep an eye out for my next work (that hopefully won't be all that far away).
> 
> Cheers everyone.

About a month later Weiss's knee was fully healed (thanks to her strong aura and bad tasting but effective medicine), and the day of the special seminar had finally arrived.

Everyone in team RWBY was a bit on edge as they got dressed and prepeared to leave their room that moring.  
It had been decided that the seminar would be held in the auditorium at noon and they had been excused from morning classes so that they could prepeare.  
They where all a bit nervous (and doing their best not to show it) as they left the room.

”It's ok” Weiss thought to herself as they started walking down the corridor ”we went over this many times last night, nothing to worry about”.  
She glanced at her teammates, who all did a decent job keeping their pokerfaces, but they where all a bit stiff as they walked.  
Weiss noticed the same stiffness in her own stride and shook her head slightly while thinking to herself ”Come on, talking about that monster HAS to be easier then fighting it, right?”.  
She then noticed Ruby's hand holding her own and heard her wisper ”It's going to be fine Weiss, we can do this together”.  
As always, when Ruby reminded her that she was no longer alone, Weiss felt happy.  
She straightened herself and wispered back ”Yea, lets do it”.

When they arrived at the auditorium Goodwitch was there waiting for them.  
”O good, you are all here now” she greeted them ”lets get started”.  
She had brought a number of sketches of the giant Grimm (that had gotten the name Tyrant and an A+ class danger rank) as well as diagrams and illustrations of team RWBY's fight against it and she wanted to go over which order they wanted to show them in.  
There was also a large number of chairs that needed to be placed throughout the room so Weiss and Blake got started on that and left Goodwitch to the energetic sisters.

The two of them had become closer friends over the past mounth and they usually had a lot of fun talking about their eccentric girlfriends.  
As they learned more about eachother they had realised they were more simular then they had first thought.  
Both of them had never really had a proper childhood, both had suffered under prejudice and both had been incredibly lonely for most of their lives.  
Blake had described the first time Yang kissed her as the happiest day of her life, when she realised she was no longer alone.  
At those words Weiss had answered that it had been the same for her and they had shared a warm, friendly hug.

Weiss was also no longer awkward about having sex with Ruby when Yang and Blake was in the same room (or being in the room when they did it), the four of them had no secrets from eachother anymore so it seemed kinda dumb to worry about something like that.  
She often thought that she was incredibly thankful to have become a member of this team.

They all continued with the preparations for a while then had an early lunch.  
When the doors to the auditorium was about to open the four of them went backstage and waited.  
Soon the hall was filled and Goodwitch welcomed everyone and held her opening statement, saying that it was important to pay attention as the tyrant was a new threat of the highest level and everyone needed to be ready for it.

When she said ”And here is the team that encountered and defeated this monster, team RWBY” and gestured for them to come on-stage, Weiss's heartrate was a bit elevated, but she kept herself straight and walked with firm steps.  
She had been in this hall before of course, but it seemed quite different when seen from this angle rather then as a member of the audience.  
She could see Ruby waving to the room, a slight tremor in her hand, and greeting them with a somewhat nervous ”H-hey you guys”.  
Weiss grit her teeth, placed herself next to Ruby and wispered ”Lets do this together”.  
Ruby seemed to relax a bit, slowly exhaled, then looked at Weiss and answerd ”Yea, lets!”.

Ruby began by introducing herself and her team, then started telling everyone about how they had encountered the giant Grimm while they where out in the forest area collecting samples of plants they were currently studying in class.  
They then started talking about how the battle had went (all four giving their own perspective), how the tyrant had seemed impossible to injure, how Weiss had gotten hurt and how they had ended up trapped in a cave with the tyrant waiting outside. 

At this point there was a lot of quiet murmuring in the hall, many people seemed scared or worried.  
”No wonder” Weiss thought ”if I where in their shoes I would be scared of the tyrant as well by now”.  
Someone in the audience asked ”But how did you get out of there?”, this earned him a stern gaze from Goodwitch who said ”You will be allowed to ask questions later”.

Yang continued the story with how Ruby had come up with her brilliant plan (not even trying to hide how proud she was over her sister as she talked) and how they had busted out of the cave, then they all continued like before, each giving their own perspective on the battle and how it had unfolded.

When they finished the story the hall had turned very quiet, then someone started applauding and withing seconds the whole auditorium was filled with the sound of thundering applause.  
There were many people who had questions afterwards, including several who asked how Ruby and Weiss had been able to work together so well in such a situation.

After a few of these, proffessor Ozpin (who had remained silent until now) walked up on the stage and said ”Miss Ruby Rose has in this event demonstrated what it truly means to be a leader, to know your team members strengths and weaknesses and how to best work with them to make her team as effective as possible”.  
He paused for a moment (Yang's face looked like a shining sun) before continuing with ”But most of all, everyone in team RWBY showed absolute trust in eachother. This level of trust is something I hope all teams will reach, as it is only then you can truly fight together”.  
More applause followed as Ozpin turned around and bowed to all four of them, then left the stage.

It was around half past four when the seminar finally ended, everyone had so many questions and congratulations.  
Weiss took a deep breath when they finally left the auditorium, held it for a few seconds then exhaled, feeling the tension leave her as she did.  
”Phew, we made it” Ruby said in a tired voice ”I don't know about you guys but I'm starving”.  
Nobody objected to this and they all headed for the cafeteria, where they were met with more cheers and questions from everyone that had also decided to head there.

It was pretty late when they got back to their room and they all collapsed on their beds as soon as they got past the door.  
”Wow, what a day!” Yang exclaimed as she lay on her back and spread her arms wide.  
”You could say that again” Blake said as she crawled her way over to Yang and laid her head next to hers.  
They both embraced eachother and just laid there, looking relaxed.

Weiss could feel Ruby hugging her from behind and felt at ease almost right away.  
She put her hands on top of Ruby's and gently stroked them.  
”Good work today, how are you feeling?” She asked.  
”Like a punching bag” came Ruby's reply ”who knew that getting bombarded with questions and cheers could be so exhausting?”.  
Weiss smiled, sat up on the bed and turned to face her girlfriend, thinking that her tired but happy face looked really cute.  
”Then, for today, let your princess relieve you of your weariness, my dashing knight” she said in the jokingly formal tone they both used whenever they referred to eachother by those titles.  
Ruby smiled and answered in the same tone ”Then I will happily accept your offer, my beloved” as she also sat up.

Weiss took Ruby's left hand, brought it to her mouth and kissed it's back, then she took one finger into her mouth and slowly rolled her tounge around it.  
She gently sucked on it as she stroked every inch with her tounge, then slowly pulled it out before getting started on the next finger.  
She repeated this process with all five fingers, then kissed the palm before moving her hands to Ruby's chest and face.  
She groped one breast through the clothes while stroking Ruby's cheek, then moved in and kissed her. Ruby put her arms around Weiss and returned the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, then separated their lips and Weiss said ”Today I'l do it for you” before lifting up Ruby's skirt.  
She dropped her head down and moved her face close to her lover's crotch, then she slowly pulled the red and white striped panties to the side using her teeth.  
She paused for a moment and just looked at the pretty pussy that was right in front of her, it was pink, glistening wet and it's smell made her head spin.  
She then moved in, put her mouth on it and started sucking gently. She could hear a small moan from Ruby as she put her tounge in and stated to move it around rythmically.

After a few minutes she put her fingers in Ruby's pussy and moved up to lick her clit with the tip of her tounge.  
She soon heard more heavy moans and felt Ruby's hands on top of her head, lightly pressing down. She knew that this meant Ruby was really feeling it and started to increase her pace, her girlfriends moans gaining in volume as she did so.  
It did not take all that long to push Ruby over the edge and her hands grabbed Weiss's shoulders as her pussy squeezed her fingers and sprayed it's sweet honey right into Weiss's waiting mouth.  
She happily drank it all and made sure to not miss a single drop.

Ruby leaned back using her hands for support and panted after her climax.  
Weiss took her lover's boots and socks of and then started to lick the toes.  
Ruby started protesting by saying that her feet weren't clean but Weiss just shoock her head and said ”I don't mind” before letting her tounge continue to play between Ruby's toes and across both sides of her foot. She also tenderly stroked the foot with her hands.  
Weiss could see Ruby looking at her with a really aroused expression on her face and breathe heavily as she enjoyed the treatment.

After Weiss had done the same thing to the other foot she felt Ruby's arms around her and her face was soon pulled into her girlfriend's chest.  
She then heard Ruby wisper ”I got a little suprise for you my dear” before taking her top of and exposing her chest.  
She then grabbed her breasts and started to massage them, and soon Weiss saw the tips of Ruby's nipples turn white.  
She did not understand what she was seeing at first, but then Ruby grabbed her head and pulled her mouth to one breasts. ”Taste it” she wispered.  
As Weiss's mouth closed around the nipple and she felt a sweet taste, she realised why the nipples had turned white. It was milk.

She pulled her head back in suprise and stared at Ruby, who smiled and answered her unspoken question.  
”I have been eating a special kind of herbs every day for the past few weeks, it stimulates milk production in my breasts”.  
Leaving the question of how she had gotten a hold of these herbs for later, Weiss just asked ”Why?”.  
”Because I really wanted to do something special for you Weiss, and I've heard that this sort of thing can create a very strong sense of closeness and intimacy” Ruby replied.  
When Weiss continued to look at her in stunned suprise Ruby's smile faded a little and she said ”But you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just thought it could be fun to try...”

Hearing her voice trail of at the end of the sentence made Weiss snap out of it and she quickly threw her arms around Ruby and wispered in her ear ”No, please don't be sad Ruby, I don't dislike your idea at all”.  
She pulled back and looked straight into those beautiful silver eyes and said ”I was just a little suprised that's all, I am honestly very moved that you would go so far for my sake”.  
Ruby's small smile returned to her face as she asked ”Then, do you want to try it after all?” in a low voice, small tears forming in her eyes.  
Weiss heart melted at this sight and she said ”Yea, I really do” before lowering her head and taking a breast into her mouth.

She felt Ruby wrap her arms around her head as she started sucking on the nipple, it wasn't long before a small flow of milk started.  
The sensation was out of this world, not only did the milk taste sweet and delicious but the feeling of intimacy was a lot stronger then she could have imagined.  
Weiss soon started to feel tears roll down her cheeks and when she looked up at Ruby's face, she could see the same kind of tears fall from her eyes and a gentle smile on her face.  
Weiss felt a sudden rush of affection and arousal flood her entire body as the two of them embraced eachother and shared an intensly passionate kiss. Their tounges wrestled as the pressed their bodies together, neither one wanting to let go. 

When their mouths finally separated they where both panting hard, fighting for air. They kept eye contact as their breathing slowly stabilized.  
Then Ruby pushed Weiss's head down to her other breast and put her fingers in Weiss's soaked pussy.  
Weiss started sucking on the nipple and put her own fingers into Ruby's equally soaked pussy while they both held the other one firmly with their free arm.  
Weiss could hardly belive how good it felt to get fingered by her lover while drinking her sweet milk like this, her mind was already starting to go blank and all she could think about was the feeling of closeness, pleasure and happiness.  
She thrusted her fingers faster and placed thumb on Ruby's clit and moved it around in a circular motion.  
She felt Ruby do the same to her and her body started shivering as she felt a warmth starting to spread in her belly.  
They kept going at a fast pace until they came in eathother's arms, both of them screaming as they held eathother as tight as they could.

After their heavy breathing and racing pulse had calmed down a bit they looked deep into eachother's tearstained eyes, relishing the incredible feeling and each one gently wiping the other's tears.  
”I don't need my pyjamas tonight” Weiss said, unwilling to be separated from Ruby for more then a second right now.  
”Me neither” Ruby replied and pulled the cover over them.  
They then shared a warm, affectionate kiss for a few minutes before Weiss put her ear against Rubys chest (falling asleep listening to her girlfriend's heartbeat was Weiss's favourite way to end the day) and they started to drift of into sleep.

Weiss wondered if she could get some of those herbs as well (she was fairly certain Yang was the one who had told Ruby about them) as she slowly closed her eyes, she then wispered ”I love you Ruby, I love you so much”.  
”I love you too Weiss” came a quiet reply.


End file.
